Cold, Hard Brick Wall
by Literary Bitca
Summary: A slightly extended version of Jack and Ianto's scene in 2x03 To The Last Man.


"Cold, Hard Brick Wall"

By Who To Cord

Disclaimer: Torchwood, Ianto, and Captain Jack are not mine, I own nothing.

Author's Note: I know, very short, but I'm not looking to get embroiled in a long fic that strangles all my free time away from me, and no, there will be no other parts to this—it's most definitely a one-shot. That said, I'll probably end up writing more of these little guys as I continue to watch the show. Stay tuned. Also, this is in no way a song fic, but if you're looking for mood music, dig into your CD collection from 7 years ago and listen to Craig David's "Follow Me". Just a suggestion.

This ficlet starts up as Ianto and Jack kiss in the Hub during 2x03 To The Last Man.

* * *

Ianto walked slowly up the stairs, and Jack seemed to notice his presence immediately. "This time tomorrow he'll be back in 1918."

"His own time." Ianto paused. "Would you go back to yours?" he asked softly. "If you could?"

"Why?" Jack asked with an ironic smirk. "Would you miss me?"

"Yep." The affirmation slipped quickly and honestly from Ianto's lips, and he scuffed the floor absently with one foot before advancing toward Jack, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"I left home a long time ago. I don't even know where I really belong." Jack shuffled the papers he'd been working with, gathering them in front of him. With a slight scowl, he looked up and stared off into space. "Maybe that doesn't matter anymore."

"Are you… Don't you get lonely?" Ianto asked, leaning back against the side of Jack's desk.

Jack looked at Ianto for the first time since he entered the room. "Going home wouldn't fix that. Being here I've seen things I never dreamt I'd see, loved people I never would've known if I… just stayed where I was." Jack stared intently up at Ianto, holding his gaze. "And I wouldn't change that for the world."

There was a pause that drew out between the two men, and Ianto felt a pressure build in his chest, suffocating him. Before he realized he'd made the decision, he leaned forward, pulling Jack toward him and kissing him deeply. Jack responded immediately, as if he had known all along that this would happen at this exact moment. It occurred briefly to Ianto that it was not outside the realm of possibility that Jack _had_ known, but the thought fled as fast as it was formed. Jack stood without breaking the kiss and pushed Ianto back, past the desk to the wall and pinned him there.

If Ianto had felt like he was suffocating before, it was nothing to what he felt now. He still couldn't breathe, but it was the most exquisite breathlessness he'd ever experienced. Jack's body was pressed against the length of his own, Jack's hands were in his hair, and even the cold, hard brick wall at his back felt perfect. This was perfect.

"Wait," Ianto said, ducking under Jack's arm and skirting to the side. He backed up and stood behind Jack's desk, the mess of paperwork between them. "I'm sorry," he blurted out.

Jack was still standing with both palms on the wall as if Ianto were still trapped between them. He sighed and dropped his arms, turning around with an annoyed but amused look on his face. "Now why would you be sorry?"

"Because that was inappropriate?" Ianto asked, his eyebrows raised and brow furrowed.

"Is that a question?" Jack asked with a predatory smile, walking slowly around his desk toward Ianto, who matched Jack's speed in the opposite direction, keeping the desk between them.

"In the workplace? Shouldn't one attempt to keep personal…_things_…from…?" Ianto ran out of explanation, and began backing toward the stairs again, a pained look on his face.

"Ianto, stop moving," Jack said. Ianto froze where he was. "The only reason for you to apologize is if I didn't kiss you back." Jack stopped in front of Ianto and cocked his head to one side. "Did I kiss you back?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes," Ianto whispered. He ached to lean back in and kiss Jack again, push _him_ back against a wall this time and be completely unapologetic. He wanted this. Didn't he? He'd wanted this for months, but now that it was here he was suddenly unable to move. _Jack is right in front of you,_ he thought. _What are you waiting for?_

Jack took advantage of Ianto's stillness and took a step toward him, a breath away from him, and brought his mouth level to Ianto's ear without ever actually touching him. "You've thought about this."

Jack's voice whispering in his ear proved too much, and Ianto's eyes slipped closed as he released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"You've dreamed about this," Jack continued, reaching up to loosen Ianto's tie and pull it with agonizing slowness from around his neck. He dropped it to the floor without taking his eyes off him. "And if there's one thing I've learned about life, it's that you shouldn't be afraid to go after something you want." Jack reached up with one hand and undid the top button of Ianto's shirt, and Ianto's hand shot up and caught Jack's wrist. Ianto held Jack's gaze for a long moment before moving away and dropping his hand.

Jack, not willing to let him go that easily, caught his arm from behind and spun him around again. "What are you waiting for?" he asked. Ianto refused to meet his gaze. "_Ianto_," Jack said forcefully. Ianto looked up and met Jack's eyes. "_You_ kissed _me_ here, let's just remember that…" Jack took a step toward Ianto, who matched his advance with a step backward.

Ianto wished he could have a moment of peace to organize his thoughts, but there was noise, so much noise in his head, too many thoughts, too many desires, and he couldn't concentrate. All he knew was that this moment had been a long time coming, and he'd be damned if he'd pass it up. Jack took 

another step forward, and Ianto took another back. Ianto shook his head, as if to clear it. "I don't know if I…" Ianto made a weak gesture between them. "I haven't…"

Jack shrugged. "It's not that different. And besides…" The pair took one more step, Jack forward and Ianto in reverse, and Ianto's back hit the cold brick wall again. "With me, it's going to be a whole lot of fun."

With that, Ianto reached out, grabbed Jack's shirt, and pulled him into another kiss, this one hard, forceful. Ianto pushed himself off from the bricks and spun both of them around, driving Jack up against the wall. After a long moment, Ianto broke away, breathless, and whispered in Jack's ear, "I don't doubt that, sir."

* * *

Thanks in advance, Torchwood fans, because I know you're going to do the right thing and REVIEW!

-Who To Cord


End file.
